Harry Potter and the Feudal era
by dracochick
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco go back to the feudal era to stop Naraku and Voldemort form taking over the world. They meet Inuyasha and the gang and both groups combine to create a force to be reckoned with. Will they be able to stop Voldemort from kill
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I love Inuyasha and Harry Potter, so I decided to write a crossover. I know everyone is gonna kill me, since I already have 2 stories on the go, plus a joint-story called ' A life Divided.' Oh well, they'll live. Hope you like it! Please review! –puppy dog eyes-.

_**!This is the line that divides the story from the authors note. La la la la la la la la di da!**_

Prologue:

_Voldemort goes back to the feudal era to find demons to become his _

_minions. In the process, he meets Naraku. The two become 'friends' and plot _

_together to take over the world, and kill all mudbloods/humans. Each plans to do away _

_with the other as soon as they have control of the world._

_Inuyasha and the others find out about this from Kagura, who is determined to kill _

_Naraku, and they decide to stop the pair._

Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione are sent back in time by Dumbledore to stop

Voldemort and Naraku from taking control of the world.

**And on to the story!Yay!**

' Harry… what is that?' Hermione asked, her brown hair flying wildly in the wind, and

her chocolate brown eyes dark with fear.

' I'm not quite sure.' Harry said, frowning.

' Whatever it is, you'd better do something about it-fast.' Ron said, whimpering.

The three of them looked fearfully up at the demon that was about to attack. It had three heads, each trailing a strand of saliva out of a human-like mouth. It had eight spider-like legs, two of which had claws on the end. It's body and head were human, but its eyes were pure black.

The demon snarled, and lunged at Hermione she dodged the claw, and went sprawling in the dirt. Harry took out his wand; 'Petrificus Totalus!'

The green band of light shot out of Harry's wand and headed straight for the demon. It hit! Curiously enough, it bounced of.

' Harry.' Hermione said weakly, 'Harry, our magic doesn't work on the demons. Dumbledore warned us that it might not.'

Ron started swearing, ' How the #! are we supposed to ! kill a demon when we have no magic?'

The demon had had enough of talking. With a malicious smile, it headed toward Hermione, who was still lying on the ground.

Hermione whimpered, closed her eyes, and flinched, expecting to feel the razor sharp claw of the demon at any moment. She was surprised to hear the demon give a cry of rage, and hear a voice cry;

' Tetsaiga!'

**Let's to Inuyasha, shall we?**

' SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!' A pretty girl with long, jet-black hair yelled into a rather large hole in the ground.

She heard frustrated growling coming out of the hole, and smirked.

' Kagome?' The girl looked down to see a small fox demon tugging at her skirt. She bent down to be face to face with him.

'Yes, Shippo?'

' Why such a long 'sit'?' He asked, his brown eyes huge.

' Because Inuyasha,' She glared at the hole in the ground, ' has been flirting with our enemy, Kagura.'

' I-groan-wasn't flirting!'

They both turned around to see a rather grubby looking Inuyasha climbing out of the hole. His long, silvery hair was matted with dirt and twigs. His ears twitched.

' Then what were you doing? Hmm? What?' Kagome snarled.

' She was telling me about Voldemort.' He said, wincing and feeling his rib cage for any broken bones.

' Oh.' She said. ' Well… what did she say?'

' ARE YOU NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE?'

'No.'

Shippo sweat dropped and quickly went to get Sango and Miroku. He found Sango in her demon slaying outfit, bending over the fire. Miroku was stealthily sneaking up behind her. Shippo rolled his eyes, 'Here it comes.' Sure enough, smack!

' MIROKU! KEEP YOUR PERVERTED HANDS TO YOURSELF!' Sango yelled.

Miroku just smiled serenely and put his hand to the bright red mark on his cheek. ' I know she likes it.' He thought to himself.

Shippo quickly stepped between them. ' Umm… I think Inuyasha is going to seriously injure Kagome, or Kagome is going to kill Inuyasha.'

Sango sighed, ' What's new?'

She walked over to Kilala and jumped on her back. She looked sternly at Miroku.

' You sit behind me, no touchee. Got it?'

Miroku smiled and hopped on behind her.

Shippo silently counted, '1…2…3…'

Smack!

'MIROKU!'

Shippo shook his head and hopped on between the two of them, mostly to prevent Sango from dismembering Miroku.

Kilala soared above the clouds, purring contentedly. Shippo finally pointed towards the ground.

' There!'

Kilala landed softly, with a slight bump. Sango and Miroku ran towards the two figures, one of which was still trying to strangle the other. (I'll let you guess who.)

' Kagome! Let go of Inuyasha!' Shippo cried.

Miroku grabbed Kagome and Sango grabbed Inuyasha. Miroku wrestled Kagome off Inuyasha.

' Kagome, are you all right?' Miroku asked anxiously, rubbing her (yeah, I guess you guys know what he would do.)

Smack!

' Yeah, I'm fine.' Kagome said.

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears went twitching, and he smelled the air.

' I smell a demon.'

**-The end of the chapter… do you like it? REVIEW! –PUPPY DOG EYES-**

Well… I wonder if you like it. Hmm… give me 2 reviews and I'll post the chapter. Remember: **the more reviews, the faster I type.**

**Another great Inuyasha, Harry Potter crossover is **'Mission Hogwarts!' **by Griffin-gal.**

**A great Inuyasha story is** 'The Princess slave' **by Neo-staff.**

Thanks for reading!

Tabitha( aka: dracochick)


	2. Inuyasha, demon slayer

YAY! Peoples actually like my story! I'll make it 2 reviews for every chapter- kay?

Here's the next chappie-I'll do the reviews of reviewers next time- right now I don't have time. I'm so very sorry for the long delay, but I've got, like 5 stories on the go at once ( I co-write one, so you'll probably not see it on my bio.)

**Separation of story and authors notes……………… **

'_**I smell a demon.'**_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, ' Well, wench? Do you sense a jewel shard?'

Kagome sniffed, ' If I did, I wouldn't tell _you_.' She turned her back on him and crossed her arms.

Shippo, Miroku and Sango sweat dropped.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, picked Kagome up and slung her over his shoulder. She started yelling at him, but he ignored her and started running toward the scent of the demon stopping only to call over his shoulder to the others, ' Coming?'

Sango nodded and slung her leg over Kirara, with Miroku behind her. Miroku couldn't resist.

' Get your hands off me, you perverted freak!'

' Heh, heh.' Miroku said, lovingly stroking the bright red mark on his cheek.

Inuyasha soon reached the spider demon, and pulled out his teitsaiga.

' WIND SCAR!'

Individual strokes of wind tore toward the creature, and promptly tore it to bits. Miroku whipped off the rosary on his hand and yelled,

' WIND TUNNEL!'

The bits of the demon flew into the hole in his hand, and disappeared. They heard a gasp from behind them and when Inuyasha saw them, he narrowed his eyes and pointed the sword (which had now transformed back into a fang) at the three humans cowering behind a rather large boulder.

' Who are you?' He asked bluntly.

A boy with messy black hair stepped forward, ' My name is Harry Potter.'

' Good for you.' Inuyasha said, and pointing the fang at the other two, asked the same question.

Brunette, ' my names Hermione Granger.'

Redhead, ' Ron Weasley.'

Hermione looked around, ' Where did Draco go?'

' Who cares?' Harry and Ron asked in unison.

Kagome stepped forward, 'I'm Kagome, by the way. Don't mind Inuyasha, he's a puppy dog when you get past the rough exterior.'

' I'm a _WHAT?_' Inuyasha bellowed, but Kagome ignored him.

Miroku stepped forward, introduced himself, and took Hermione's hands in his, ' Will you bear my children?'

The red cheek after words looked rather nice with the bruise forming on his other cheek.

They heard a rustling in the woods and saw a shape step out.

**a/n the end-**

So… you like? Sorry it's kinda short. **Does anyone wanna beta this story?** I'm looking over it, and it could use a lot of work, but I really don't have much time.


	3. grouping

Hello everybody! How's it going? So I guess you liked the first two chapters? (Well, duh, or you wouldn't be reading this one). Anyways, I'd like to thank IamSiriusGrl for agreeing to beta this story. I needed a beta because the other two stories I am writing are taking up an awful lot of my time right now ( and I started another one), and I promise to write better, starting now. Thanks to all the reviewer's! (I'll write all the reviews to reviewers in the next chapter.

**-a/n on to the chapter! -**

Inuyasha turned his sword towards the dark shape that staggered towards them, Miroku put a hand to the rosary that surrounded the wind tunnel and Sango took hold of her boomerang.

' Who's there? Show yourself!' Inuyasha demanded.

' Like you would _dare _harm me.' A voice drawled, as the shadows parted to reveal a very disgruntled Draco Malfoy, ' After all,' he continued, ' it wasn't _my_ idea to come on this little… er… _excursion_.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, ' Don't mind him,' he said to Inuyasha, ' he just thinks the world should be bowing and scraping to the likes of a _pureblood_ like him.'

Inuyasha lowered his sword and eyed Draco, ' A pureblood, huh? What's that? A kind of demon?' He sniffed the air, ' You don't smell like a demon, only a mortal.'

Draco sniffed, ' _Only_ a mortal? I have the purest blood, unlike Granger over there,' He pointed at Hermione, ' who's a mudblood. Or Weasel over there,' He pointed to Ron, ' who doesn't have two cents to rub together.'

Inuyasha gave a look of dislike to Draco and studied his claws, ' Unless you have an immediate desire to met your maker, I'd shut up.'

Draco's mouth opened in outrage, ' How _dare_ you insult…' He was interrupted by a well-aimed body bind spell.

Inuyasha turned around to see Hermione fingering her wand and saying, ' I guess out magic still works on each other.'

' How'd you do that?' Inuyasha asked incredulously.

Hermione grinned, ' School.'

As Kagome turned away, Hermione heard her mutter, ' I'm glad I don't go to that school.'

Sango eyed Draco doubtfully, ' Are you sure he's not a spy? We could be rid of him in,' She fingered her boomerang, ' a few moments.'

' What do you mean 'we'?' Inuyasha snarled, ' They' re not joining us! I have enough to do with looking after Shippo and Kagome!'

' I can look after myself!' Kagome said, irritated.

' Sure you can.' Inuyasha said, smirking.

' I can too! SIT!' Kagome exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha did a face plant and Harry laughed.

' Nice! You sure you can't do magic?'

Kagome looked at him, surprised, ' Oh. Kaede put that rosary on him and I guess she used magic, so I guess yes.'

Hermione smiled and Kagome asked, ' would you like to join us?'

' Sure!' All three exclaimed enthusiastically.

Inuyasha spit dirt out, ' No way! I'm not protecting them!'

Sango smiled, ' I can help! I'll teach 'em to fight!'

' Fight?' Hermione quavered.

' Uh huh.' Sango said, smiling.

Miroku jumped in, ' But they can't go around wearing the clothes their wearing.'

' Why not?' Ron asked, looking down at his robes.

' Because you don't fit in.' Sango explained patiently.

Sango and Kagome led Hermione to a small shop at the edge of town while Shippo and Miroku took Ron and Harry to a shop in town.

' Because,' Kagome explained, ' Guys don't go shopping with girls.'

when Kagome, Sango and Hermione reached the shop, Hermione hesitated at the door.

' I don't know about this.'

' You'll be fine.' Sango reassured her.

**so… do you guy's like it?-**

I hope you like this chapter, I took more time ( and put more effort) into it. The next chapter will come soon… or maybe it won't. He he, you guy's are probably mad now. That's all right. Please **REVIEW!**

Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, and finally REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I guess from the reviews I've been getting that everyone would be immensely pleased if I actually decided to update this story, huh? Well… I guess I could comply with your wishes. Anyhow, I would do the reviews to the reviewers… but somebunny told me that wasn't allowed… is it?

Oh yeah… what is your new e-mail,

Mrs. Ii'mgonnabeyourbetaandgetanewemailandnottellyouwhatitis.

On to the chapter, where we will join Hermione, Sango and Kagome at the store… 

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen! It had a Chinese style neck and ended at the shoulder. The arms were then attached so that, when worn, would show the persons shoulders and continue on like a normal sleeve. The sleeve also had long, bell shaped ends. The entire thing was a beautiful collage of blended blues and whites. The only thing wrong with it? It ended almost as soon as it covered her… umm… underwear.

Sango saw the look of longing in Hermione's eyes and gathered up the dress.

' Oh no! I really couldn't wear something like that!'

Hermione felt a hand place on her lower back and received a shove toward the change rooms.

' You're trying this on.' Kagome said sternly.

' Yeah.' Sango echoed handing the dress to Hermione, ' Meanwhile, I'm going to find you a weapon.'

' Weapon? But I have my wand.' Hermione protested, displaying her wand.

' But it doesn't work properly, now does it?' Sango said patiently.

' Well… no.'

' Exactly.'

Ignoring her protests, Kagome gave her one final shove into the change room.

Lets go see how the boys are doing, shall we? 

' There is no way in hell I'm wearing this.'

Harry looked to his right and doubled over with laughter.

' So _not_ funny, Harry.' Ron complained. He was dressed in a skin tight black suit, that did nothing for his skinny legs and thinness.

'Well I don't know, Weasley. I think it suits you.' Malfoy drawled, coming out of the change room in a long black robe. There was a midnight blue sash that lay draped over his shoulder. It was positioned diagonally, so it lay across his left shoulder and under his right shoulder a little below his waist.

' Well, that isn't bad!' Ron said, gesturing at Malfoy, ' Neither is his.' He added, pointing to Harry. Harry wore an outfit similar to the one Inuyasha wore, except for the fact it was a dark color of green that matched his eyes.

End 

OF THE CHAPTER! Anyhow, sorry it was so short, people probly hate it… oh well, can't please everyone.


End file.
